Drabbles: Offers
by Tianaki
Summary: a couple of Wufei-centric drabbles. shonen-ai.
1. drabble I

Warnings: bad writing, shonen-ai, possible OOCness, and a lovely bunch of coconuts.

drabble I: 3+4+3, (+5)

* * *

"Wufei, why don't… why don't you come live with us?" Quatre offers with gentle smile. "That way, we can all… take care of each other." 

Wufei notices the hesitations in the blond's proposal; he knows what they mean. And yet, so tempting was a proposition of companionship, of _affection_, of, possibly… but no. No, it could never happen. No matter how enticing it may be, he cannot give in to this… weakness.

Trowa, having noticed the extended pause, chimes in, quietly, "Please, Wufei."

"I…" Wufei stops, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. "I thought I had earned more of your respect than… this."

"What?" Quatre asks, confused, hurt. "What do you mean?"

But Trowa understood. "Yes, you have. We are not trying to… insult you."

"What insult?" Quatre demands. "Why do you think that, Wufei?"

"Offering me… affection out of _pity_ is an insult to my pride," Wufei answers. "Surely you knew that?"

"No!" Quatre cries. "No, no – we _do_ love you –"

"No," Wufei reaffirms.

And the two understood.

With unshed tears sparkling in his aquamarine eyes, Quatre says sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Wufei."

As he turns away, Wufei replies, with an echo of the Arabian's sorrow in his own voice, "So am I."


	2. drabble II

Warnings: bad writing, shonen-ai, mild sexual innuendo, some bad language, possible OOCness and all that jazz

drabble II: 1+2+1, (+5)

* * *

"C'mon, 'Fei, it'll be great! The three of us, working together, living together, fucking together –" 

Heero clears his throat, interrupting Duo's 'persuasive' speech, still slightly uncomfortable at his lover's... openness.

"Oh, chill, Heero," Duo says cheerfully. He then turns toward the impassive figure sitting in front of them, and asks, "So? What d'ya say? We'll definitely make it worth your while," he adds with a lewd wink.

Heero fights down a blush (among other things) at the suggestive tone of his lover. It is true that the ex-pilot of Shenlong is desirable, and he would not mind making it "worth his while," as Duo had put it, should Wufei decide to stay with them.

Wufei lifts up the cup and takes a sip of his coffee. He looks at the two through soft lashes, and the receivers of that midnight gaze stare distractedly at Wufei's exotic, beautiful eyes.

"Tell me," Wufei says, startling the two out of their reverie, "wouldn't you think there's something… off about your relationship if you're looking for another… partner to join the two of you?"

"Oh, you're the type that believes in the traditional pairing," Duo replies, indifferent, deliberately ignoring the Chinese man's choice of words, but taking care to file it away for further analysis later. "Threesomes can work, too, y'know. Besides," and his voice takes on a serious tone, "we're not going to find anyone else but ourselves. No one else's going to understand what we went through, but ourselves. Who cares whether it's two of us, or three of us, or even all five of us that're together? As long as we find solace, and understanding, and lov –"

"No," Wufei interrupts him, feeling that this is all strangely familiar, and remembers why. "This is not… this is pity. On both your parts."

"No," Heero counters, "not pity. Never pity. We know you well enough not to offer you that."

Duo rolls his eyes. "You think we're going to live with and fuck –" both Wufei and Heero flinch slightly at the word, for different reasons, "— someone just because we _pity_ them? You've got to be out of your mind. You're hot," Duo says impatiently, bluntly, "and that's why we're making you an offer."

Wufei also takes note of Duo's choice of words, and answers, dryly, "Ah, so it is initiated out of lust. Which is, of course, a much more... _appropriate_ reason." Actually, it _was_ somewhat flattering, but that doesn't mean he'll accept.

"Damnit!" Duo vents, frustrated. "Why can't you get that stick out of your ass and just – just go with it? Try it, see how it works out! We – we care about you, damnit! Let us care!"

_At least he is not lying._

"Maybe it'll be what you want," Heero adds, since he, too, wants Wufei to accept, "what you need."

"No," Wufei says again. _It will not be._ They hear it, though it is not spoken aloud. Duo's face falls, and Heero's shoulders slouches imperceptibly in disappointment. "I would thank you for your kindness, but it really was not, was it?" And before either Duo or Heero could answer, Wufei had placed a five dollar bill on the table and was out the door.

* * *

A/N (including drabble I): Random drabbles I had written. Whether they'll flesh out into a full fic is still unknown. But if they happen to inspire anyone, feel free to write! Just please remember to mention me somewhere :). Oh, and that I like 1x5 (although 2x5 is nice, too ;) ). 

P.S. There might be a 5+R+5 (friendship only – I like Relena with Dorothy ;) ) snippet later on, which sort of follow this, ah, 'story line.' If I ever get around to writing it, that is.


End file.
